Ahora somos tres
by Sitri Shiroku
Summary: Ser padres no es nada fácil y si no, pregúntenle a Daiki y Ryota que están a punto de cruzar por tan difícil proceso acompañados de sus experimentados amigos y su pequeño y precioso milagro Parejas: AoKise (principal) KagaKuro, MidoTaka, MuraAka.
1. Chapter 1

Eran sus típicas mañanas.

-Ahh, ahh A-AOMINECHI mas ahhh!- lo escucho gemir, y no pudo evitar poner esa sonrisa socarrona en su cara sabia que a él le encantaba esa sonrisa, si no ¿de que otra manera lo tendría así?, con sus piernas blancas alrededor de sus caderas, con sus uñas rasguñándolo a más no poder en la espalda, con su boca gimiéndole justo en el oído en tono insinuante.

-Guarda silencio ahh los vecinos se molestaran, joder Ryota eres tan estrecho ahh- el moreno no pudo terminar la frase con coherencia ya que el rubio había apretado mas sus piernas en torno a su cuerpo y había hecho la unión todavía más placentera.

-Como rayos me pides que me ahh calle ahh si lo haces demasiado fuerte ahhhh- esa sonrisa no se iba de su cara y no creía que se fuera eN un buen rato, ¿además a quien no le gusta que su pareja les diga que lo hacen demasiado bien?

-muérdeme Ryota muérdeme más, como a ti te gusta.- el peli-azul decía la frase mientras se enterraba mas en el, usando un tono ronco y seductor que sabia a su pareja le encantaba.

-Ahh Daiki yo-yo voy a ahh- el rubio se arqueo dejando escapar su orgasmo entre sus vientres mientras Daiki lo alcanzaba en apenas unos segundos.

-Joder ese fue uno de nuestros mejores polvos- el moreno se acostaba a su lado abrazándolo por la cintura y acurrucándolo con él.

-Daiki ¿Cuánto llevamos saliendo?- el rubio le pegunto con un tono preocupado y ¿triste?

-Dos años tres meses, ¿Por qué amor?- okey era obvio cuando el moreno le decía "amor" al su pareja era por que en verdad estaba preocupado.

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos prometimos no amar a nadie más que no fuéramos nosotros?, ¿cuándo nos entregamos por primera vez?- el rubio no pudo terminar la frase ya que ante los ojos atónitos de su novio el lloraba en silencio.

-Tranquilízate por favor, ¿por qué lloras?, Ryota me estas asustando, ¿acaso te lastime?- el moreno decía todo tan rápido y nervioso que apenas se entendía, se estaba asustando de ver a su chico llorar tanto.

-Perdón Aominechi, perdóname por no cumplir mi promesa de solo amarte a ti- el rubio lo tomo de las manos mientras las entrelazaba para seguir hablando.

-Ahora somos tres- el corazón del moreno parecía detenerse ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Su novio se había enamorado de alguien más? ¿Lo quería dejar? ¡¿Ya no lo amaba?!

-No es nada de lo que tú crees- el de ojos dorados lo detuvo de todo pensamiento mientras dirigía sus manos juntas al vientre.

-Aquí- hablo quedito y calmado como si no hubiera llorado hace apenas unos minutos –aquí está el tercero – los ojos azules no pudieron hacer más que abrir los ojos a más no poder

-Daiki, estoy embarazado- lo dijo en un susurro y con una sonrisa de amor puro en su rostro –tendremos un bebe, los dos, un chiquito, con tus ojos o con los míos, vendrá a quitarnos nuestras horas de sueño, vendrá a sacarnos canas verdes, vendrá a exigir nuestro amor, vendrá a- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que unos labios lo estaban besando a más no poder, y unas lagrimas caían en sus mejillas, pero no eran sus lagrimas eran de él, del padre de su hijo.

-Gracias Ryota, gracias por todo- lo seguía besando desesperadamente mientras sus manos acariciaban el vientre aun plano de su novio en donde ahora crecía su pequeño hijo o hija.

Y le importaba un carajo todo el mundo él quería seguir así, con su novio entre sus brazos, con su hijo en el vientre del mismo y con él, con la sonrisa más grande que el mundo no cabía en su felicidad, joder iba a ser padre, con la persona que mas amaba y con las ganas de que aquel pequeñito que ya hacía en el vientre de su novio llegara rápido

Ser padre es una gran aventura, y Daiki se dará cuenta de eso en aproximadamente nueve meses.

Ser padres no es nada fácil y si no, pregúntenle a Daiki y Ryota que están a punto de cruzar por tan difícil proceso acompañados de sus experimentados amigos y su pequeño y precioso milagro

Parejas: AoKise (principal) KagaKuro, MidoTaka, MuraAka.


	2. Chapter 2Nuestra Gran Familia

Nuestra gran familia.

.

.

.

-Ryo despierta, ya es más de medio día, levántate dormilón- el moreno sacudía al rubio levemente para hacer que se levantara pero al no obtener respuesta decidió usar medidas drásticas.

-RYOTA LEVANTATE YA!- y un almohadazo llego justo a la cara del rubio.

-Mo Aominechi que cruel, ¿Qué horas son?- el rubio se estiraba modorro al haber interrumpido sus horas de sueño. -¿Qué paso?, solo recuerdo haberte dicho que estaba embarazado, estoy embarazado, ¡ESTOY EMBARAZADO!- el oji-dorado empezaba a gritar a más no poder con los ojos de total asombro.

-Estoy embarazado!, estoy embarazado!, estoy embarazado!- había empezado a dar pequeños saltitos en la cama mientras su novio lo miraba con total felicidad.

-Cállate ya y ven aquí- el moreno cogió a su novio del brazo atrayéndolo hacia él.

-Seremos padres Ryo, de un bonito niño con mis ojos-, -Corrección Aominechi es una niña- le contesto su novio seguro

-¿Se puede saber que te asegura que es una niña?- le cuestiono intrigado

-Fácil intuición materna!, es más que obvio que tendremos a una chica- el rubio seguía seguro de sus palabras con orgullo en ellas

-Pues te puedo apostar que es un varón con mi cabello, y estoy seguro de eso- puntualizo el moreno creando una pequeña disputa entre ellos.

-Es una chica testarudo!- -No Ryo, es un chico!- seguían "peleando" ´por ver cuál de los dos tenia la razón

-Sea lo que sea- el rubio bajo la mirada algo apenado-. -Lo vamos a querer mucho ¿cierto?- sus ojos brillaban con un amor infinito en sus pupilas viendo las contrarias azules que le dedicaron una pequeña sonrisa

-Claro amor, lo amaremos mucho, después de todo tenemos experiencia con los niños, hemos cuidado de nuestros sobrinos por mucho tiempo- el peli-azul empezó a levantarse dispuesto a darse una ducha.

-Ven Ryo hay que darnos un baño y salir de la cama de una buena vez- lo jalo ligeramente del baño para dirigirlo al baño en donde una vez más se amarían a más no poder

45 minutos después-

-Ne Daiki, llamemos a los chicos y démosle la noticia, hace mucho que no los vemos, muero de ganas de verlos, anda si ¿puedo llamarlos?, anda por favor anda!- el rubio comenzaba a dar vueltas alrededor del oji-azul que aunque tenía paciencia, esta no era infinita

-Está bien diles que vengan en la noche y que traigan comida-

-Gracias eres el mejor- le dio un beso rápido al moreno mientras iba a tomar el teléfono esta noche tendrían casa llena y se moría de ganas por contarle a sus amigos que pronto vendría un integrante más a la gran familia

.

.

.Esa misma noche-

-Daiki ve a abrir, estoy en el baño!- el grito del rubio lego hasta donde él estaba y como técnicamente estaba tirado en el sillón de la sala la puerta quedaba justo enfrente de ellos.

-Akashi, Atsushi siempre tan puntuales pasen- el moreno se hiso a un lado dejando pasar a su pelirrojo amigo y al gigantesco pelilia.

-Minechin en donde dejo los dulces- el gigante preguntaba con su típica cara mosqueada a pesar de tener casi 24 años y 3 hijos Atsush no dejaba de lado su tono infantil de siempre.

-En la cocina Atsushi ve- no fue el dueño de la casa el que hablo, si no el pequeño pelirrojo con aires de "el mundo es mío", en algún momento de su vida Akashi podría haber causado un pavor increíble incluso en el, pero ahora sus facciones del rostro estaban mas calmadas y transmitía ese aire de mama gallina cuando estaba con su esposo o sus antes mencionados 3 hijos.

-¿En donde dejaste a tu guardería Akashi?- su tono era burlón, a veces era divertido ver a su casi siempre tranquilo amigo sacado de quicio por sus tres hijos, de todos sus amigos Akashi fue el primero en quedar preñado a sus no más ni menos que 19 años, un total irresponsable según su padre, tenia a una niña de aproximadamente 5 años, la cual era una copia ´perfecta de su marido pelilia, le seguía un niño de 3 años con sus rasgos en casi todo el, excepto sus ojos, los cuales eran del mismo color que el gigante, y por ultimo su "no la toques porque te mato" una bebe de no más de 1 año una perfecta copia de el, en todo lo que concierne, ojos, cabellos, rasgos, todo era idéntico a él, lo cual hacía sentirse orgulloso de su niña de ojitos impares, una preciosura a ojos de cualquiera y el moreno debía de admitir que la pequeña hacia que su lado paterno saliera a flote ya que era la más pequeña de todos los hijos de sus amigos, cloro que solo por ahora.

-Callate y ve a abrir- lo miro con sus ojos de diferentes colores haciéndole helar la sangré, okey Akashi seguía manteniendo ese aire de respeto.

-¿Abrir, que quieres decir con eso?- el timbre sonó, claro después de todo era Akashi el que daba la orden, lo cual quería decir que era una orden absoluta.

-Enseguida vuelvo- se paro dejando a sus amigos ya sentados en el sillón grande con el más pequeño sentado encima de su esposo.

-Hola Ahomine, deja pasar que hace frio- el pelirrojo de su misma altura técnicamente lo empujo a un lado para pasar seguido de su pequeño y casi invisible pareja.

-Buenas noches Aomine-kun, hemos traído sushi- una vocecita se escucho a su lado y no puedo evitar dar un brinco de sorpresa, Tetsuya seguía siendo el mismo de siempre.

-Joder Tetsu me has asustado!- el moreno le reprimía al chico por haber "aparecido" de la nada, claro que el llevaba todo el tiempo hay.

-Hola chicos- el rubio saludaba a todos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. -¿Todavía no llegan Midorimachi ni Takaochi?

-Ya estamos aquí- la voz seria del peliverde se escucho desde la puerta acompañado de su pelinegro esposo.

-Hola a todos cuanto tiempo- el pelinegro saludo a todos tomando asiento en el asiento libre alado de Atsushi con su esposo acompañándolo tomados de la mano.

Midorima y Takao fueron los segundos en expandir a su familia, con 2 gemelos en su vida, Midorima por fin se había decidido darle la propuesta de matrimonio a su pareja y llevaban un par de meses de casados y dos bellos gemelos de 4 años, niña y niño con ojos azules como los de su madre y cabello de un bello verde oscuro. Siempre alegaban que no querían más hijos que con esos dos estaban bien, eran felices con su familia.

Y por ultimo estaban Kagami y Kuroko con un chico de 2 años fueron los terceros en dar a luz, el chico con cabello rojo y ojos celestes piel pálida y rasgos finos heredados de la madre, y no solo eso sino que el pequeño poseía esa habitual característica de la madre de desaparecer en cualquier instante, incluso el día que nació la enfermera lo "perdió" algo totalmente épico y jamás olvidado por sus padres y amigos que asistieron al parto

Y ya hay todos reunidos fue que la madre decidió fue que la futura madre decidió a hablar

-Chicos Daiki y yo tenemos algo que decirles- lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo a su lado para tener a su pareja a su lado

-Por fin admitirán que Ahomine es el pasivo!- la estupidez humana de kagami hablo por sí sola.

-¿Se van a separar? Te lo dije Midorima me debes dinero!- la voz de Takao también se escucho por el salón junto una que otro –joder pensé que ganaría la apuesta- del peliverde

-Se pueden callar de una jodida vez! – la voz del moreno salió algo irritada por tanta estupidez de sus amigos, era más que obvio que él no era al pasivo de la relación, además ¿Por qué jodidos se separarían? El estúpido de Midorima ya se las pagaría

-No es nada de eso chicos- fue ahora su pareja la que hablo, mucho más calmado que el.

-Felicidades- la voz de Akashi se escucho haciendo un verdadero silencio sepulcral en el salón.

-Gracias Akashichi- el rubio le sonrió algo apenado y con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas, que al parecer de Aomine eran adorables.

-Lo que les queremos decir es que- tomo aire para proseguir -¡Vamos a ser papas!-

Las sonrisas y felicitaciones de todo el mundo no se hicieron esperar cuando termino la frase que casi se queda atracada en su garganta.

-Muchas felicidades Kise-kun tu hija será hermosa- el chico fantasma fue el primero en hablar.

-Claro que no Kuroko, es más que obvio que Kise tendrá a un lindo chico!- Takao fue el siguiente en hablar.

-No sean tontos Minechin obviamente procreo a una chica- el gigante hablo mientras seguía comiendo todo lo que encontraba a su lado.

-Ahomine tendrá un chico con su carácter de idiota obviamente- Kagami se metió al debate que sus amigos habían empezado.

-¿Y ustedes chicos que quieren que sea el bebe?- Midorima hablo como la voz de la razón entre tanta estupidez.

-Chica- el rubio contesto rápido

-Chico- el moreno contesto decidido

Y así se paso la noche entre risas por las peleas absurdas de Aomine y Kagami, por los cuchicheos que hacían las madres de las relaciones, por los sonidos del alimento siendo triturado por la boca de Atsushi y por felicidad, felicidad que ahora embargaba a los futuros padres porque sabían que sus amigos siempre estarían hay para ellos.

Claro que no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, y ahora Aomine tenía que enfrentarse a dos peligros capases de arrancarle la cabeza en un segundo

El primer peligro: las hormonas de su rubio chico que estaban dispuestas a sacarle canas verdes.

El segundo peligro y el peor de todos, el monstruo mas malvado de todos que lo único que quería era su cabeza en una lanza, un monstruo más bajita que él, de cabellera rubia y cuerpo esbelto...Su suegra.


	3. Hay de padres a padres

Hay de padre a padres.

.

.

Era domingo, aproximadamente las 6 de la mañana, al ser un día libre Aomine se imaginaba que estaría en su cama probablemente abrazado a su lindo rubio, gran error.

Se encontraba hay, en la cocina buscando la bendita manera de que el helado se descongelara un poco ya que a su novio se le había ocurrido ese antojo, repito a las jodidas 6 de la mañana.

Apenas ayer se había enterado por boca de su chico que serian padres ese mismo día sus amigos más cercanos habían hecho una reunión en su casa para recibir la noticia.

El moreno podía jurar que había cigüeñas volando a su alrededor de felicidad cuando se fue a dormir esa noche, obviamente después de haberle hecho el amor a su novio unas cuantas veces, ahora todas las benditas cigüeñas y colores de felicidad se habían esfumado ya que a su novio no se le había ocurrido una mejor manera de levantarlo que darle una patada que hiso que terminara en el suelo mientras soltaba un –_Aominechi quiero helado y si no me consigues ni te molestes en volver, duerme con el perro_-. A decir verdad dormir con el perro sonaba tentador, apostaba que el tenia humores mejores que su rubicito, claro que el único problema es que ellos no tenían un perro.

-_Trata de no ser tan bestia y haz lo que él te diga sin chistar- _las palabras de Akashi le llegaron como un ladrillo a la cabeza, el pelirrojo menor tenía un carácter terrorífico, sabrá dios como sus hijos lo doblaban con una sola mirada, bueno después de todo eran sus hijos.

Y en ese momento unas preguntas sin fin le llegaron a la mente ¿el sería un buen padre? ¿Sería igual de celoso como Midorima con sus gemelos? Mas con la niña obviamente, ya que esta poseía unos ojos encantadores idénticos a los de su madre, Lycka* era la favorita de su padre asi este lo negara rotundamente. ¿O seria igual de empalagoso como Bakagami con su hijo? El pelirrojo se la pasaba dando mimos y abrazando a más no poder al pequeño Eiki* ¿tal vez sería como Murasakibara? El gigantón pasaba noche y día jugando con sus dos hijos mayores que tenían una actitud igual o peor que la de él en especial Amai la hija mayor, a la más bebe no podía sacarle provecho su pequeña había sacado la actitud seria de su madre, era casi imposible que alguien hiciera sonreír a Akari* excepto el mismo Akashi.

Regreso a su habitación ya con helado en un plato para dárselo a su Kise.

-Vaya pensé que ya habías ido a comprar un perro para dormir con el- la voz de su novio le llego a los oídos con las luces aun apagadas. –Lo siento mi amor pero si tu idea es desacerté de mi no te funcionara, así me mandes a comprar comida mexicana al otro lado del mundo- el ojiazul le contesto con un tono burlón mientras prendía su lámpara del buro para que su novio pudiera comer sin mancharse algo que así hiso como si ese helado fuera el ultimo del mundo.

-hable con mi madre ayer, ella fue la primera en enterarse del bebe- Kise empezó a hablar con algo de helado en la boca –quiere que la vayamos a visitas-y si Aomine hubiera estado tomando alguna bebida juraría que la hubiera escupido de la pura impresión, y solo había un motivo por eso.

La madre de Kise era una loca, o bueno eso es lo que opinaba Daiki si se lo preguntaban, la bella mujer madre de 3 hijos poseedora de unos bellos ojos verdes y una cabellera rubia como el sol estaba completamente chiflada.

Si Aomine hiciera una lista de las personas a las cuales les tendría miedo esa mujer estaría a la cabeza, mucho más arriba que el mismísimo Akashi.

De la familia Kise se tenía mucho que decir sus dos hermanas mayores las cuales eran mellizas eran una perfecta replica de su madre, en cambio Kise había sacado una característica destacable de su padre, sus ojos.

Aomine tenía entendido que el padre de Kise y el tenían una relación no muy buena, cuando Kise trato de hablar con su padre de sus dudas en orientación sexual ya que al tener sentimientos hacia un hombre lo habían confundido su padre le pego e insulto, después de eso se fue de la casa diciendo que él no había criado a un hijo para que le saliera _mariquita_. Ese día Kise lloro a más no poder en brazos de su madre la cual le dijo que lo apoyaría a seguir con ese amor que se había creado a no más ni menos que a Aomine Daiki.

Gracias al cielo sus hermanas mayores que lo querían demasiado lo ayudaron a declararse a su novio cuando estos apenas cruzaban el primer año de preparatoria.

Lo que siguió fue una carcajada por parte del ojiazul ya que el rubio tenía la cara peor que un tomate, le siguió un beso, y después un abrazo con palabras de aceptación a esa extraña relación que se habían creado.

Quién diría que años después el moreno y el rubio eran más que inseparables, con una relación estrecha y llena de confianza por parte de ambos, con sus amigos con ellos en todo momento y con sus familias.

Pero si bien la mente de Aomine no le traía muy gratos recuerdos a lo que concierne a la madre del rubio.

La primera vez que la conoció a la familia de Kise pensó que eran normales hasta que Junko* la bella madre del rubio empezó con una serie de preguntas que hicieron que quisiera que el suelo se abriera y se lo tragara

_-¿Qué tan grande la tienes?-, -¿ya tuvieron relaciones?, -¿cada cuanto tienen sexo al día?_ Esas y mil preguntas más fueron hechos por la madre del rubio en su primera visita, desde ese momento Aomine juro y perjuro que nunca se volvería a acercar a aquella mujer con lengua suelta.

Claro que sus encuentros eran inevitables cada cierto tiempo a Kise le gustaba ir a visitar a su madre y hermanas lo cual para gusto de Daiki era bochornoso e incomodo.

-sabes Ryota a pesar de que tu madre y hermanas están locas ellas te quieren pero, ya sabes..Tu…nunca me has contada nada de tu padre.- termino la frase apenas en un susurro lo último que quería era hacer al rubio sufrir recordando momentos no muy agradables para él.

-ah… eso…bueno Daiki no hay mucho que contarte mi padre fue uno como cualquier otro- su voz salió en apenas un susurro

-no Ryota, un padre no te abandona como si nada así que quiero escuchar por tu boca que fue lo que paso- su voz salió un poco mas tosca de la que hubiera querido, después de todo hablar sobre su padre era el talón de Aquiles de Ryota. Cada vez que trataba de hablar sobre él con su novio terminaba hecho un mas de lagrimas y a Kise jamás le gusto llorar enfrente de la gente así sea su misma madre.

-el, bueno el ya sabes no fue un padre muy abierto a algunos temas, cuando era más pequeño mi padre era mi ejemplo a seguir, era mi mejor amigo- las lagrimas en sus mejillas empezaron a descender siendo limpiadas por los labios del moreno.

-está bien Ryo es suficiente ya no hables- Midorima al ser médico le había explicado que durante un embarazo la madre debía estar siempre tranquila y el hecho de que Kise estuviera llorando en sus brazos no ayudaban mucho a la situación.

-perdón Aominechi deben de ser las hormonas snif-

-si no te preocupes anda vamos a dormir porque en unas horas tenemos que ir a tu decente madre- sus palabras tenían sarcasmo y terror, esa mujer era el demonio.

-te recuerdo que es la mujer que me dio la vida- era imposible, Kise jamás lograría que su madre y su novio se llevaran bien.

-y no sabes lo agradecido que estoy con ella por eso- lo beso en la frente y se dispuso a dormir un rato, en unas horas tenía que ir a ver al _demonio_, digo a su suegra.

.

.

.

Dind dong…..

Kise toco el timbre, tenía muchas ganas de ver a su madre y hermanas quería que lo consintieran un rato y porque no, que le cumplieran uno que otro antojo.

-RYOTAAAAA! MI NIÑO CUANTO TE EXTRAÑE PASA AMOR PASA!- la voz chillona y gritona de la mujer mayor se podía escuchar hasta la otra cuadra.

-pero mira nada más! Te pusiste más guapo mi Dai-chan.- la mujer le dio un fuerte abrazo al moreno mientras técnicamente los arrastraba adentro del hogar.

-como esta mi nietecita bonita- Junko se puso en cuclillas mientras levantaba la camisa de su hijo dejando a la vista su aun plano vientre.

-mama! No hagas eso por favor- ¿Por qué rayos se sonrojaba? Después de todo tanto su novio como su madre ya lo habían visto desnudo una infinidad de veces, uno más actualmente que la otra claro está.

-hm hm- carraspeo un poco –lamento decirle señora Kise que tendrá un nieto, no una nieta.

-mi querido Dai-chan- Daiki odiaba que le dijeran así –estoy 100% segura que lo que mi hijo tiene en su vientre es una hermosa niña rubia con mi esplendido carácter. Lo que la madre de su novio acababa de describir sonaba totalmente aterrador.

-bueno mama aun es muy pronto para saber el sexo del bebe- Ryota le sonrió a su madre adoraba a aquella mujer revoltosa que por alguna extraña razón se llevaba de maravilla con la actitud imperativa de Takao y con la lengua sin pelos de Akashi.

-bueno si tú dices- pucheros por parte de la mujer –iré a traer la limonada no tardo- su esbelta figura se perdió en la cocina.

-iré al baño ya vuelvo, por favor no te mates con mi madre- le dio un beso rápido y corrió al sanitario del segundo piso.

La mente de Aomine trataba de procesar información su Ryota lo había abandonado cobardemente hay, en el campo de batalla, con el peor de los enemigos. _Maldito traidor_

Notas finales.

Significado de los nombres de los hijos:3

Los hijos de Akashi.

La hija mayor Amai, significado dulce (japonés).

El hijo de en medio Ken, significado: fuerte, sano (japonés)

La hija pequeña Akari, significado: joya roja, piedra roja.

Los gemelos de Midorima

El hijo mayor Hayato, significado halcón (japonés)

La hija menor (la consentida!) Lycka, significado: felicidad, suerte (sueco)

El hijo de Kuroko se llama Eiki que significa gloria o resplandor (japonés)

Gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de dejar review y de leer c: se los agradezco con toda mi alma 3.


	4. Tiempo fuera (1)

Tiempo fuera 1.

Dulces, locura y bendiciones.

.

.

.

Los Murasakibara Akashi.

Tu eres MI niño, ellos son NUESTROS niños ¿entendiste?

.

Cuando el heredero de la familia Akashi formalizo su relación con el gigante de Yosen, fue un gran asombro para todos, siempre esperaron que el chico de ojos dispares tuviera una relación con alguna señorita (o señorito) refinada y estirada, con gustos en cultura que le diera muchos hijos con pelo rojo y ojos de diferente color. Grande fue su sorpresa que a diferencia de eso se consiguió a su despreocupado ex compañero con gusto hacia los dulces, que en un futuro no muy lejano serias el padre de sus 3 tesoros.

No fue inesperado que Akashi saliera con su sorpresa de ¡estoy embarazado!, porque bueno el sexo sin protección trae consecuencias, y el lo descubriría nueve meses después, cuando diera a luz a una bella niña idéntica a su padre.

Fue un verdadero teatro cuando la nueva madre conoció a su niña por primera vez, paso de felicidad a tristeza para dar pasó después al odio y a la ira que iban directo al confundido padre de la chiquita.

-Te odio- fue lo que pronuncio el heterocromo, una imagen rara de ver ya que se miraba pálido y débil mientras cargaba un bultito entre sus brazos con una mirada de odio dirigida al gigante. Era una imagen hermosa y terrorífica a la vez, y el recién estrenado padre no tenía ni idea de que mierdas pasaba.

-¿Akashin?- pregunto con miedo -¿Por qué me odias?-

-Mírala- sus palabras salieron frías y dulces a la vez

-Ah c-claro- se acerco a la bebe que estaba de lo mas tranquila en brazos de su mami, con los ojos abiertos y aturdidos por la nueva experiencia de venir al mundo, pero no entendía ¿Qué tenia su hija para que lo odiara a el? ¡Si era preciosa!, chiquita regordeta con piel pálida, con sus cabellitos apenas visibles de un bello color violeta, con sus ojos redondos y brillantes del mismo color del cabello, ¡hasta podría jurar que tenía su boca y nariz!, ¿entonces que tenia la bebe?

-Te das cuenta-. Su voz lo saco de su burbuja de amor creada hacia su hija

-Es preciosa- dijo con una sonrisa que podría iluminar todo el mundo

-Es idéntica a ti, te odio-

-Akashin perdón por no entenderte pero sigo sin comprender porque me odias- su voz salió apenada su bonito novio era aterrador en ocasiones

-Porque es idéntica a ti, ¿no lo entiende? Tiene todo de ti- se quedo viendo a su pequeña bebe sus cambios de humor eran extraños

-¿M-me odias porque mi hija se parece a mi?- su voz se estaba querando le dolían las palabras de su novio y seguía sin entender un carajo

-Me la robaste, ella es tuya, Atsushi te odio, escúchame bien y ponme atención, nuestro próximo bebe quiero que tenga mis ojos ¿me escuchaste? – le sonrió a su chico para que recuperara energías tal vez había sido muy tosco con el gigante, pero el siempre había soñado con un chiquito con sus ojos, pero hay venían los imponentes genes del ojimorado a hacer presencia!

-Akashin estás loco- apenas termino la frase corrió a abrazarlo, vaya su chaparro su que le había sacado un buen susto, claro que la idea de tener mas hijos no sanaba nada mal para el, quería muchos chiquitos corriendo por su casa y el se encargaría de ser el mejor padre de todos.

Cuando pasaron los años y la pequeña Amai cumplió alrededor del año y medio sus padres buscaron un segundo hijo consiguiéndolo sin mucho esfuerzo, el pequeño Ken se unió a la familia sus vidas no pudieron ser más que perfectas, claro que Akashi le volvió a cuestionar a Atsushi que su hijo no tenía sus ojos ¿Cuál era el bendito afán de tener un hijo con sus ojos?, porque su pequeño varoncito tenia la cabellera roja y rasgos finos iguales a los de su bella madre pero unos bonitos ojos violetas, golpe bajo para el heredero de la familia Akashi.

Y justo cuando se había resignado BAM, su tercera hija llego a la familia siendo ella una PERFECTA copia de su ser, hermosa en todos los sentidos, delicada y fuerte a la vez, hermosa y dulce y aterradora y cruel en ocasiones, ni siquiera parecía una bebe de un año.

-Akashin, Akashin despierta, estoy asustado- la voz de su gigante esposo lo despertó de sus sueños al pasado

-Mhm- apenas contesto quería seguir durmiendo y podía jurar que era muy temprano aun, se extrañaba que su esposo estuviera despierto

-Akashin anda despierta- lo meneo despacito del hombro

-¿Qué pasa Atsushi?- se removió un poco de la cama logrando sentarse un poco aunque le dolían las caderas y el trasero pero eso era otra historia.

-Akari..- apenas pronuncio esas palabras y al pelirrojo se le había ido todo dolor y pereza, se levanto apresurado y se puso la bata tomando camino hacia el cuarto de su hija menor

-Akashin cálmate- lo tomo del brazo antes de que cruzara la puerta de la bebe –no es nada malo Akashin es solo que bueno ella esta diferente-

-¿diferente? Atsushi suéltame- se libro del agarre de su esposo y pasó al cuarto de su joya más preciada

-Te lo advertí- susurro bajito como no queriendo ser escuchado mientras seguía a su marido hasta la cuna de su hija.

Y ahí estaba su nena, dormida, con su carita relajada y su cabello rojo igual de siempre ¿para eso se alarmo tanto?

Como si su hija supiera que sus padres estaban presente abrió sus bellos ojos impares para "saludarlos" sus bonitos ojos uno de color rojo y otro viole… ¿¡VIOLETA!? Su niña tenía un ojo violeta?!, ¡en donde quedo aquel bello dorado! Y la respuesta estaba justo detrás de el temblando cual vil gelatina.

-Akashin y-yo no tu-tuve nada que ver lo juro- quería ponerse a llorar y rodar en el suelo implorando perdón, pero ¿Por qué? Si el grandote no había hecho nada en su niña, claro solo que sus genes agarraron terreno en sus ojos

-Atsushi te amo- sintió los labios del más bajito en los suyos, estaba preparado mentalmente para que su novio le hiciera las peores de las cosas, pero besarlo? Era extraño.

-¿Akashin, no estás molesto?- separo un poco a su esposo ya que a su niña no se le ocurrió otra cosa que ponerse a verlos mientras se besaban lo cual no era muy cómodo.

-No, me lo esperaba, de hecho lo mismo paso conmigo recuerdas, desarrolle mi otro color de ojo en secundaria, pero ella lo hiso antes- volteo a ver su niña que miraba interesada a sus padres aun en la cuna.

-Te amo Atsushi y también los amo a ellos- y era verdad sus hijos eran las cosas más preciadas en la vida no podía pedir nada mas en la vida.

-Yo también te amo- le dedicó la sonrisa mas sincera del mundo y le dio un beso dulce.

-Vamos Atsushi dejemos a la niña descansar- salieron de la habitación no sin antes darle un beso cada quien en la mejilla a su chiquita.

Si su vida fuera descrita en una palabra seria dulce, su casa estaba llena de dulces personas tanto por su gigante esposo como sus tres bellos hijos, y Akashi estaba más que feliz con eso.

.

.

.

Los Midorima Takao

Eres un loco, ellos son unos locos y yo soy un loco por amarlos así.

.

¿Cuál fue la razón por la cual ellos dos empezaron a salir?

Cierto, celos, una mentirilla piadosa y un empujo cortesía de su buen capitán Miyagi.

Cansado de ver a ese par titulados como "la luz y la sombra de Shutoku" estar a cada rato pelando con esa frustración sexual entre ellos el rubio decidió meter sus narices en el asunto

-Oe Midorima, adivina que- su tono era bellamente burlón y estúpido

-Muérete- su tsunderismo salió al aire

-O vamos es una gran noticia debes de alegrarte por Takao- seguía insistiendo, mientras que se percataba que al mencionar al halcón el peliverde le daba algo de atención

-Habla rápido tengo que ir a la biblioteca-

-Vamos hombre que carácter, bien, Takao y yo ya somos oficialmente novios- le sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras que en una fracción de segundo las cosas se aturdieron totalmente

Recibió un puñetazo en la cara por parte del de lentes que lo llevo a darse tremendo sentón en el suelo, logro escuchar unas palabras de "el es mío" y después de eso perdió al chico amante de los horóscopos de su vista.

Al siguiente día cuando encontró a Takao este se rio en su cara por el puñetazo que tenía en la mejilla, después le dio las gracias dándole un fuerte abrazo mientras lo besaba en la mejilla contándole que el estúpido de Midorima le había hecho una escena de drama mejor que en las novelas, y que al final Takao le había explicado que todo era una mentira, el peliverde se quería morir, claro está que después de eso Midorima no dejo que Takao se le saliera de las manos y le pidió estúpidamente que fuera su novio, el halcón rio cual vil maniático y le dio un fuerte sí.

Después de dos años de relación, el bonito halcón salió con su domingo siete* dejando a todos estupefactos porque bueno solo tenían ¡20 años!

El día de su visita al médico para dar revisión a su criatura se llevó una gran sorpresa bueno no tanta.

-Señor Kazunari por favor acuéstese en la camilla y súbase la camisa- el doctor le daba indicaciones mientras un nervioso peliverde le sujetaba la mano fuertemente a su chico que ya se encontraba en la camilla

-Bien veamos a este chiquito- le empezó a mover el aparato alrededor del vientre buscando la manchita que le indicara que el bebe estaba ahí.

-Vaya, felicidades chicos- el doctor les indico que miraran detenidamente la pantalla negra y ahí se encontraban, no una, sino dos pequeñas manchitas sin ninguna forma aun.

-Takao son dos- el chico no dejaba de ver embobado la pantalla enfrente de el como si fuera la cosa más perfecta del mundo.

-Lo sé Shin-chan no soy ciego, aquí el ciego eres tu- se rio de la mueca que le hiso su novio entre indignado y divertido.

-Sabes estoy decepcionado- le dijo apenas el doctor salió de la habitación para darles algo de privacidad.

-¿Por qué?- se confundió.

-Fallaste un tiro mi amor, a tus perfectos 20 años has fallado un tiro de tres por primera vez en tu vida- le sonrió divertido –aquí- se apunto a su vientre y prosiguió hablando –es un tiro de dos no de tres, te equivocaste de zona- .

Risas invadieron esa tarde en aquella blanca habitación para dar paso a los besos y a las promesas de amor eterno.

-Pa, despierta ya es hora-

-Anda pa despierta, ma no ha salido del baño aun anda párate-

Abrió sus ojos y frente a él se encontraban sus dos pequeños chicos de 3 años y medio aproximadamente.

-¿Ya es hora?- se estiro en la cama atrayendo a sus dos hijos a la cama para abrazarlos, ellos eran como dos perfectas gotas de agua, tan iguales pero a la vez tan diferentes, era extraño el varón era un pequeño amor, dulce y servicial, totalmente apegado a su mami y algo tímido, con mala vista como él, razón por la cual ahora usaba unos bonitos lentes como los de su padre. Mientras que la mujer y la mayor había sacado aquel espíritu libre y alegre de su madre, con una visión casi tan perfecta como de él antes mencionado, y el hecho de que tuviera sus ojos iguales era una maravilla.

-Bien vamos, que después es tarde- se levanto mientras se llevaba sus dos hijos como costales de papas uno en cada hombro mientras estos reían a más no poder.

-Oye pa- la niña hablo

-¿Qué pasa cielo?-

-Por que no le pediste matrimonio a mami hace mucho tiempo-

Puso a sus hijos en el suelo y prosiguió hablando

-Porque pienso que me dirá que no-. Sus hijos lo vieron como si fuera el estúpido más grande del mundo y se agarraron a reír tanto que tuvieron que tomarse el estomago que empezaba a doler.

-Papa baka jajaja-

-Señorita, quien te enseña esas palabras-

-Quien mas que no sea yo- se volteo para ver a su aun novio que recién salía de la ducha con el cabello aun mojado.

-Te he dicho que no les enseñes esas cosas- se acerco para tomar la toalla que colgaba de su cuello y secarle el pelo negro que el tanto adoraba.

-Buenos días mi - se paró de puntitas y le dio un beso en los labios, mientras que en el fondo escuchaba los quejidos de sus hijos asqueándose por aquella escena

-Asco mami, nosotros nos vamos si se ponen de melosos- como toda buena líder Lycka tomo el bracito de su hermanito y se lo llevo a su habitación para que su padre dijera la tan afanada propuesta.

-Kazu, yo, b-bueno y-yo- su voz se empezaba a trabar y sentía sus mejillas calientes, él quería pedirle matrimonio de una manera mas romántica, esas cosas cursis que tanto adoraba su novio, pero no hay en la sala de su casa recién levantado de un domingo.

-Shin-chan eres un idiota-

-¿Q-que?- fue como una bofetada mental

-Si acepto- le enseño el anillo que descansaba felizmente en su dedo, ¿pero cómo? Se supone que ese anillo estaba en un lugar escondido que solo él y sus hijos sabían

"Cáncer, la suerte te sonríe hoy, pero ten cuidado no confíes en las personas más cercanas a ti te pueden traicionar". Esos malditos diablillos ya se la pagarían.

Si pudiera describir su vida en una palabra seria locura, su vida estaba llena de locura, tanto por su apuesto marido loco por los horóscopos, como por sus dos bellos niños y el también contaba con su locura, y Takao estaba más que feliz con eso.

.

.

.

.

Los Kagami Kuroko.

Tú eres el sol, yo soy la luna y él es el perfecto cielo.

.

Cuando aquel par de Seirin comenzaron a salir, nadie se extraño de nada, siempre estaban juntos, era más que obvio que terminarían más que emparejados, y cuando a sus 20 años se casaron su felicidad fue casi perfecta "casi"…

Con un par de meses de casados Kuroko sintió un fuerte dolor en su vientre, empezó a gritarle desesperado a su esposo que no se encontraba muy lejos de él, sintió liquido en sus piernas cuando las vio se percato de que era sangre, después de eso todo se volvió negro.

Despertó en un cuarto blando que distinguió obviamente como un hospital, estaba aterrado no recordaba mucho, sintió que alguien abría la puerta y vio a su esposo cruzarla, tenía los ojos rojos dándose cuente de que había estado llorando, también se miraba mas pálido de lo normal.

-Tetsuya Kagami- el doctor lo nombro por el apellido de su esposo –fue internado ayer por un fuerte dolor en su vientre bajo provocado por un aborto instantáneo-

Kuroko no escucho mas, aquel hombre de bata blanca había dicho aborto?, estaba embarazado?. No, estuvo embarazado, estuvo por que aquel pequeño regalo de dios ya no se encontraba en su cuerpo, se lo habían arrebatado sin siquiera saberlo.

-Yo a-abor-te- su voz salió quebrada y sus ojos ardían mientras un sentimiento de tristeza le recorría todo el pecho ¿Por qué dios era tan injusto?

-Así es Tetsuya-kun, su cuerpo rechazo el feto creado y lo expulso viéndolo como algo peligroso-

Se sentía asqueado consigo mismo, no quería seguir escuchando mas, se odiaba por haber matado a su niño, quería llorar, quería gritar, quería un abrazo de su esposo… su esposo, no quería ni verlo a los ojos, probablemente lo odiaba por haber matado a su hijo.

El doctor siguió hablando cosas que no escucho, seguía sumido en su mundo de frustraciones y dolores.

-Kuroko..- la voz del tigre lo saco de sus pensamientos suicidas, para después darse cuenta de que lo estaba abrazando fuertemente, estaba temblando, y probablemente por la humedad de su hombro probablemente estaba llorando.

Se abrazo a él como si no hubieras mañana, lloro hasta caer dormido en aquellos grandes brazos que lo abrazaban dándole fuerza para seguir respirando.

Tuvieron que pasar meses de terapia y esfuerzo sobrehumano para que aquel reciente matrimonio saliera de la depresión en la cual se habían sumergido después de aquella pérdida tan importante que habían tenido.

A sus 21 años Kuroko quedo encinto, sacando a relucir sus miedos del pasado, sabían que ese bebe venia, se había hecho la ecografía y efectivamente tenía alrededor de 1 mes y medio.

Tenía miedo, no quería que el mundo le volviera a arrebatar aquel regalo que el cielo le había dado, cuando se lo conto a su esposo este estaba más que feliz pero con miedo, querían a su hijo, pero aquel pequeño que se fue siempre quedaría marcado en sus corazones.

A sus 7 meses y medio de embarazo Kuroko tuvo aquella pesadilla que hace mucho no lo afectaba, en donde volvía a recrear el momento de la pérdida de su primer bebe, despertó gritando asustado y con dolor, otra vez dolor, pero un poco diferente.

Despertó a su esposo mientras gritaba aterrado, aquella horrible pesadilla se volva a repetir.

Ingreso de urgencias al hospital en donde Midorima ejercía como practicante, todos estaban con el preocupados por el estado del chico sombra, lo habían visto caer en aquel pozo sin fondo y no lo querían volver a ver hay nunca más.

Estaba en la camilla casi desmayado por el dolor y la impresión, mientras miraba como el doctor le indicaba algunas cosas a su esposo mientras este afirmaba sus palabras y se volteo a sonreírle con dulzura, eran ánimos para lo que venía, lo sedaron y no supo mas.

Despertó con un fuerte dolor en el vientre, miro a su alrededor, no había nadie y su preocupación creció, no quería voltear hacia abajo, no quería saber que su bebe ya no estaba, no quería ver que otra vez se habían llevaba una parte de su alma.

Dos enfermeras entraron en la habitación y lo colocaron con cuidado en una silla de ruedas, mientras lo dirigían a otra habitación, pero ¿A dónde?

Llego a un cuarto con un letrero rojo que decía cuidados intensivos maternidad, entro y vio varias cunitas con bebes extremadamente pequeños y frágiles, pero igualmente hermoso. Y hay en la esquina se encontraba su bello esposo, que tenia entre sus manos un bultito envuelto en una cobija azul, se le salieron las lagrimas de solo verlo, estaba aturdido, las enfermeras lo acercaron a él y se retiraron.

-Kuroko, es hermoso, me dejaron cargarlo y darle de comer, pero con mucho cuidado, salió antes de tiempo, el ingrato no quiso esperar a conocernos-

Esas palabras paralizaron al más bajito, entonces el bultito que tenía su esposo en brazos era suyo, suyo…

Su esposo vio su cara de dudas y le dedico una sonrisa mientras le entregaba con cuidado al bebe, por primera vez en la vida lo vio, chiquito, demasiado para ser un recién nacido, pero era normal era prematuro, estaba hermoso con sus mejillas rosaditas, y sus cabellos apenas visibles de un indiscutible rojo, iguales a los del hombre que amaba.

-¿De qué color son sus ojos?- quería saber pero el hecho de que su bebe estuviera dormido no ayudaba mucho.

-Celestes, igual que el cielo- el tigre le contesto con infinito amor, su niño era todo lo que esperaba.

-Hola bebe, nos metiste un buen susto- Kuroko le hablaba a su bebe que poco a poco despertaba –sabes, apuesto a que tu hermanito está orgulloso de ti, el, él está en el cielo..- las lagrimas empezaron a caer, no eran de tristeza, sino más bien de felicidad y nostalgia.

Si su vida fuera descrita en una palabra seria bendiciones, su vida estaba llena de bendiciones, tenía una bendición como esposo, tenía una bendición como hijo, y tenía a su hermosa bendición en el cielo, y Kuroko estaba más que feliz con eso.


End file.
